The invention relates to an insulating body for multi-shell construction elements such as doors, windows, facade elements or composite sections, for spacing apart and thermally separating at least two profiled section elements relative to each other, comprising fastening projections provided on opposite sides for fixation at corresponding receptacles of the profiled section elements.
The invention further relates to such a construction element with insulating body, in particular a framed glass panel, with at least two profiled section elements that are spaced apart from each other by an insulating body.
In multi-shell construction elements such as doors, windows, facade elements, other composite sections or the like, it is conventional to space apart and thermally separate by means of insulating bodies profiled section elements from each other that form an outer shell and an inner shell and preferably are in the form of light metal sections of aluminum or aluminum alloys. In practice, usually insulating stays are used, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,019 B2. The known insulating stays have at both opposite sides or ends fastening projections, referred to also as fastening legs, that widen toward their ends and are held in a complementary receptacles such as, for example, undercut grooves of the profiled section elements. For a fixed connection with the profiled section elements, at least one wall of the receiving groove which is initially produced with excess size is pressed with deformation thereof against the fastening projection contained therein—this is the so-called curling process—and, in this way, the insulating body is held not only in the longitudinal direction of the stay but also in a non-slidable way within the groove.
In general, several insulating stays are used that are spatially tightly neighboring each other. Also, it is required in many construction positions to provide additional guides or receptacles for fitting parts such as locking elements. The plurality of required components result in a plurality of assembly steps.